The Forgotten Guardian
by Guardian of the Fearful
Summary: There's a new teen in Burgess, causing only trouble for Jack Frost as he tries to bring winter to town. The forgotten guardian, you might know him as 'Johnny Raincoud', only adds to the trouble by taking pleasure in it. But Jack and John will have to put aside their differences when a strange, green mist slithers around the globe and a distant giggle taunts anyone who listens...
1. Prologue

(OC PoV)

I watched with amusement as Jock Frost whooped and hollered through the air, swinging his staff in circles. Stripes of frost followed on the street below him until he twirled upward with his arms outstretched. The sun shone on his face and bid him mercy to his freezing weather changes.

He beamed and opened his eyes as another laugh escaped his pale lips.

"Snow day!" his voice echoed through the streets, only heard by the believers. A few kids ran outside to see the spirit as a heavy, but gentle snow slowly floated down to meet them. Jack smiled and greeted each of them until they retreaded back to their homes. Then he turned and looked down the street. He returned to the air and gazed over Burgess.

I followed hastily as he darted towards a particular home. He floated next to one of the windows and gave a soft knock. The glass instantly slid upward and Jack burst into the room, shouting greetings and sharing joyful stories with the young boy who owned the bedroom. I descended down towards the window and peeked in.

Jack leaned against the wall, clutching his staff, as Jared rambled on about something involving school and a lunch tray. Chuckles emerged from Jack's throat one or two times, but he mostly smiled and listened.

Jared left the room and almost instantly came back with two apples. "All I could find was these... I guess they'll have to do, cause they're still cold!"

"Don't you have something more cold?" Jack replied with ease and leaned against his staff.

"We have ice, but mom says it will... 'Damage my teeth, and may even crack them'," the boy giggled and tossed one apple to Jack and smiled up to him. "One... two... three!" They both bit into the fruit.

A satisfied smile spread over Jack's expressions and he took another bite. But Jared pursed his lips and looked as though he'd just drank lemon juice. He swallowed hard and tensed his jaw. "Tooth freeze! Tooth freeze!" He managed, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jack dropped his apple and laughed hysterically at Jared's expressions. I couldn't even hold back a small, sad smile.

"Okay, Jared. I hate to leave, but I have to make sure it stays cool for the snow day tomorrow. Tell Jamie I say 'Hi' and give him my apologies for not being able to stay long." Jack knelt down to eye level.

"Dad will be sad you couldn't visit..." Jared shuffled his feet.

"I know, I know... Tell him I'll see him in two days. The day after tomorrow." Jack ruffled the boy's dark hair and accepted the warm embrace from him. He turned to the window and I fled to the roof and peered over the gutter. A few muffled goodbye's and Jack flew from the window and landed softly on another roof-top across the street.

Now or never. I swooped into the sky and pointed my fingers at the clouds. Sparks crackled and water dripped from my fingertips and landed on the clouds. They grew dark and more fluffy as I flew past. My palms slid over the barely noticeable surfaces of each cloud above Burgess until I finally dove back down to examine my work.

The small, light gray clouds darkened to a smokey black and puffed like a mushroom explosion. I smiled as a distant thunder rolled over the sky. Nothing could match my love for the rumbling thunder, gentle rain and flashes of lightning. I sighed contentedly and slid down the roof until my lanky form could fully stretch across it.

Small bolts of lightning struck through the large clouds, that had once been small and frosty. My approving smirk faded as something with the force of a train collided with me. I gasped for air as it was knocked out of me and groaned as we both landed, me on the bottom and taking the full hit to the road. I staggered to my feet and swiped the snow off of my black t-shirt and slowly brushed it off my dark gray-blue jeans.

I raised my gaze to meet the Spirit of Winter's icy glare. I frowned and patted at my inky black hair that spiked out, much like Jacks, but longer, but didn't react as it remained the same. "Ow!" I snapped and put my palms up in a shrugging motion.

"Whoever you are, it's my day today! It doesn't storm and snow at the same time!" Jack growled and leaned on his staff.

"Well it does today!" I straightened my shirt with emphasis and looked at the thunder-heads forming. I gingerly pulled one of my throwing knives from my belt and pretended to examine it as a warning.

Jack only raised his staff and sent me another glare. "What are you doing here?"

"My job!" I replied, blinking my electric green eyes until the blurriness subsided.

I am Johnny Raincloud. My act of controlling the rain and thunderstorms goes unnoticed by all, except the Guardians. My works are wanted and hated, yet I keep them going, cause it is the only thing I know how to do right. I owe Jack Frost an old debt, that I am willing to pay back.

* * *

**AN:**

**This is my second story written on . I hope you enjoy, and please at least read the second chapter also. That it where the villain is introduced. :D Please leave a review if you liked the story, cause I need the encouragement to write more. **

**p.s. There will be no boyxboy or girlxgirl pairings in this story.**

**That is all! Hope you liked it!**

**Do you like the character Johnny Raincloud and the idea of him meeting the Guardians?**


	2. A 'British Bad-boy?

The large Russian frowned at Jack's comment and fingered his chin.

"What do you mean, 'a British Bad-boy?' " North paced next to his roaring fire while Jack sat perched on the windowsill farthest from the heat. Jack only scowled and stared out the window at the harsh winter weather.

"Some kid who likes to ruin my snow-days. He made it storm! _In the winter_!" Jack finished, clenching his fist that clutched his staff.

"What did he look like?" the big man said, snatching a cookie from a plate held by three small elves. They shoved one another as each of them slid their fingers up and grabbed crumbs, one of them cackling evilly.

"He had black hair, black t-shirt and jeans. What threw me was the cloak. Who has a cloak, these days?" Jack finally looked to his fellow guardian and let is arm fall to his side.

"Cloak..." North pondered and a beaming smile light up his face. Jack could almost see the light-bulb appear above his head. "Oh! Oh! I know who it is! I have not heard from him in ages! Very old friend! He is Johnny Raincloud."

"Johnny Raincloud? I didn't even know he existed. Must be a quiet guy until you meet him," he grumbled and leaned against his staff after standing.

"Yes... For many years he has been hiding. Wonder what brought him out of hiding. Any ideas?" Santa scratched his head and popped another chocolate chip cookie into his mouth, chewing rather loudly.

"Maybe he's just a jerk and decided to ruin my fun?" Jack spun the staff on his fingers and held it over his shoulder.

"No, no... Well, maybe." North sent me a nervous grin, his Russian accent squeaking. "Let's invite him for supper!" He twirled his finger into the air and turned to the Winter Spirit.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave him a 'you're just full of bad ideas today' look. He shoved his empty hand into his pocket and waltzed over to the globe. His gaze searched the many lights and noted one as it flickered.

"You know, Johnny's weather habits could scare some kids. Several kids are afraid of thunderstorms."

North only nodded and finished speaking to the elves, then watched them scamper away. A few commands were called to the nearest yetis and they hurried away. "Is it bad to want a good first... um... second impression? Johnny Raincloud will come to the North Pole for supper! He wouldn't turn down an invitation from an old friend!"

Jack rolled his eyes and watched North disappear through a door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He fingered his staff and gazed hard at the frost that painted the wood around his hand.

_I don't have to stay here for dinner, do I?_

* * *

"Oh, come on, Jack! Johnny is here and waiting for me to join him at the table! You're coming too. Don't be a blizzard!" North didn't loosen his grip a bit as he practically dragged Jack down a hall and stopped only when they came to double doors. The stain glass blurred the room on the other side, but voices could be heart behind them.

"I am not going to-" Jack started, but was cut off as North thew open the doors and tossed him into a chair, then sat down himself at the head of the long table.

Johnny Raincloud smiled pleasantly and slid his fingers alone the edge of the wood, admiring the carved vines that decorated it. Jack stiffened and turned his back to the teen, folding his arms and casting a glare at the Russian.

"So, Johnny, what-" Johnny held up his hand and met North's gaze.

"Call me John. Johnny sounds too immature for my taste." John wrinkled his nose and smiled.

"Okay, John, what have you been up to?" North continued slowly and accepted the plate a yeti set in front of him.

"Making it rain, storm... Any road, I was surprised to hear about your invitation. Jack came to you to tattle on me?" John smirked, taking a bite of his turkey and smiling even wider when Jack tensed and turned towards the table. "I suppose he could tell the Man on the Moon, but it's not like he'd get an answer..."

"Uh, no... Well..." North shrugged and looked down at his plate.

"Don't say a word, North, or you will regret it," Jack growled, teeth gritted.

"Oh, belt up," John piped and scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes from his plate.

" 'Belt up'?" Jack wondered aloud and frowned at his food. North shrugged as John continued to eat quickly, only pausing occasionally.

An awkward silence filled the room and only John's eating could be heard, along with the yetis in the kitchen.

"You'd think we'd have more to talk about after decades," John sighed after finishing his food and folding his arms on the table. He lowered his head and set it chin on the back of his hands.

"Yes... You would think that, wouldn't you?" North asked himself, eyeing his food nervously and itching his nose. "Well, that was delicious!"

Jack nodded silently, though his food remained untouched in front of him.

"Lost your appetite?" John questioned, standing to his feet and moving behind the Winter Spirit.

"Yes. Something about the _weather_," Jack huffed and also stood with his back to Raincloud. His bare feet carried him through the double doors and down the hall back to the globe.

North ignored Jack's behavior and clutched John's shoulder. "Let's go, shall we? I would like to show you the globe."

"The globe! I haven't seen that sphere for a while, now. It'd be nice to see her again." John smiled and threw his hood over his head. Shadow covered his eyes as they walked along and he cast glances at the elves and yetis when they worked. Before he knew it, he stared in awe at the thousands of small, golden lights covering the model earth. "You haven't changed, I see! She looks the same as ever, just... Brighter..."

North nodded and cast a glare to Jack who sat, again, by the window. "Yes, she has more lights this time. After we defeated Pitch Black, more lights have been spreading like wild-fire!"

"Pitch Black... That pile of black dust? He didn't think he could win against the Guardians, could he?" John sent North a wry smirk and plopped into a plush chair. North chuckled at his question and pulled up a chair of his own.

"Unfortunately, yes... And we almost lost Sandy, if it weren't for the children... Or Jack, for that matter!" North set the chair down backwards and rested his tattooed arms on the back.

"Yes... He was chosen for that matter in particular, wasn't he?" John's face hardened and he gazed long and stiffly at Jack.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" North leaned down and whispered in one of his elves' ear. The small creature shook his head vigorously. "I didn't think so... Boys, boys! I do not know why you have been brought to my attention, John, but I'm sure it is important. Man on Moon has gotten me on pins and needles!  
He talked to me a few days ago... He hasn't told me why, but a new threat is at hand. I haven't sent out any signal cause I haven't seen any signs of danger yet."

Jack cast a glance to John before getting up and looking hard at North. "What threat?"

"Don't tell me Pitch is coming back for the cliche revenge?" John frowned and rested his head in his palm.

"I do not know 'what threat'." North shrugged and sighed deeply before leaving the room. Jack quickly followed with John at his heals.

"Where are you going?" Jack quickened his pace to keep up with the big man, creating a rhythm of _clips_,_ clops_ and _patter_s down the marble floors.

"The library. I'm going to do some... homework." North burst through a dark wood door and left Jack in awe at the doorway. A room filled with books and books... so many books they even had ladders reaching the top shelves of the large room. North continued down the middle of the room and turned to his left between the rows of shelves.

"What kind of homework?" Jack snapped out of his spell and leaped after Santa.

"Homework," North replied, searching up and down the various book covers. Jack rolled his eyes and looked over to John. He shrugged as the Winter Spirit pushed pass him and left the room.

* * *

Back at the globe, Jack watched the glowing lights unblinkingly and clutched his staff tightly. Something was wrong. Jack's eyebrows knitted together and he glanced around himself. Nothing alive but him stood in the room. He sighed, slumping his shoulders and looking back to the globe.

A giggle. A giggle as sweet as syrup and as sly as a serpent echoed off the walls and seemed to swirl up to Jack. He instantly jumped to his feet and aimed his staff around him. He felt energy pulse through the wood and it glowed slightly blue. A chilled wind swept papers into the air and Jack swallowed hard.

Something like sand swept over the globe like a waterfall, but no... Not sand... Mist. A lizard green mist slithered down the globe and made its way towards the teen. He took a step back before shooting a bolt of frost in its direction. A hissing noise wheezed through the air and he cautiously came forward to examine it.

A pool of green liquid squirmed onto the floor until Jack stood at least three feet away from it. Only then did it still and a thin layer of ice covered it easily.

The feminine laugh sounded to his right and he instantly turned towards the noise, his staff ready. The giggle faded into nothing and silence greeted him. Then it seemed to seep to his left and he twirled to meet it again.

"Tsk, tsk, Jack Frost..." it dripped with a hint of mischief.

"Who are you!?" Jack yelled, getting impatient. No answer came and he soon lowered his staff to his side.

He didn't care what North said; this was serious. He scampered over to a handle sticking out of a counter-like desk. He curled his pale fingers around it, unsure if he should touch North's things like this.

A furry hand suddenly grabbed the back of his hood and yanked him backward and into the air. He yelped at the sudden force and reached behind his neck.

"Put me down!" He protested, wiggling his neck around the collar of his hoodie. A yeti's grunt replied and the creature tossed him back onto his feet. It gestured and spoke in it's own language then quickly left the room.

Again... Silence. Until John and North pushed open the door and barged in.

"You did _what_!? That is my favorite lever, I like twisting it!" North said in his child-like wine and clenched his large fists.

"But someone was here! Some... Look!" Jack grabbed the Russian's thick coat and pulled him to the frozen-over green liquid. "That used to be a fog or something... I froze it. Someone was here; I heard him! Er, her."

"Her?" North fingered his chin again and slid his hand over the ice. "Green fog..."

John stood behind them, leaning one way or another to see past them to the circle of frost on the floor.

"Okay, Jack! We do this your way! But I get to push the lever," North added and approached the handle. As quick as lightning, he grabbed it and gave it a twist before pushing in.

Jack and John smiled when slits of color flew into the air and out of the building. John hurried to the window and watched as the rainbow colors flew across the sky.

"So... I'm lost. What are you two doing?" John glanced back to Jack and North, slowly stepping towards them.

"The last time we did this, was when Pitch came back. Not too long ago, but still long ago. We are calling the Guardians," North said with a beaming smirk and looked to the two teens in excitement.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait for you to meet the source of the green mist stuff. XD **

**Who do you think the villain? Why did he/her threaten the Guardians?**

**Why do you think John and Jack don't get along?**


End file.
